Right Here, Right Now
by One More Disaster
Summary: A couple of oneshots regarding the relationship between Troy and Chad set in the aftermath of "The Boys are Back."
1. Tomorrow Can Wait

**Title:** Right Here, Right Now  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any person, place or thing you may recognize.  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Warnings:** language; rough sex between a 17 and 18 year old; angst; minor D/s implications  
 **Pairing:** Chad Danforth/Troy Bolton  
 **Characters:** Chad Danforth and Troy Bolton; with mentions of Coach and Mrs. Bolton  
 **Summary:** A couple of oneshots regarding the relationship between Troy and Chad set in the aftermath of "The Boys are Back."  
 **Word Count:** 1,435  
 **Author's Note:** This is what happens when watching _Senior Year_ while talking on IM with a fellow slash fan. This is my take on what happens after the song _The Boys are Back_.  
 **Edit:** So this was originally posted over on my other account, but a few years ago now, I created a new account and have (very) slowly been moving everything over here. Overall, this story is more or less the same, although there may be a few minor differences in word usage or sentence structure. Nothing that affects the story itself, though.  
Fae

* * *

 **Title:** Tomorrow Can Wait  
 **Summary:** Troy and Chad have an agreement. Too bad one wants more than the other is willing to give.  
 **Word Count:** 969/1,435

* * *

"Tomorrow, I'm getting your butt back in the gym."

"Why? So I can beat you again?" Troy grinned, bumping Chad with his shoulder and rushing towards his truck.

"Oh, you wish," Chad said, chasing after him.

He caught up with Troy just as the other teen started to open his door. He smacked the door shut with one arm, leaning forward and pinning Troy to the door with his body.

"Going somewhere?" he asked.

"Why? You gonna stop me?" Troy replied, turning around to face him.

"Hell, yeah, I'm gonna stop you." Chad bent down and attached his lips to Troy's neck, sucking and lightly nipping. He thrust his hips forward, colliding with Troy's and earning a moan. "You can't go around dancing like that and not expect me to want to pound into your fucking ass so hard you forget your own damn name." He bit down on Troy's shoulder.

Troy gasped, his hips thrusting forward and his head dropping back. "My parents are out," he managed to say.

"Perfect," Chad said, pulling back with a predatorial gleam in his eyes. He opened Troy's door and practically shoved his friends inside, smacking his ass, before hurrying around to the other side.

He climbed into the cab and Troy pulled out of the junkyard, heading towards his house. Chad put one hand on Troy's thigh, sliding his hand up towards the younger boy's crotch. He smirked to himself when he saw and felt Troy's muscles clench, trying not to react. It took way too long, in his opinion, for them to reach Troy's house, but they finally arrived.

They climbed out of the truck, slamming the doors shut and making their way to the front door. Chad moved up behind Troy, pressing against him, causing the other boy to fumble the keys. Chad smirked. He loved the power he had over Troy.

He reached around Troy, taking the keys and opening the door. He pushed Troy inside, grabbing his shoulders and spinning him around. He pinned Troy to the door, his mouth attached to Troy's neck as his fingers began working on the buttons of Troy's shirt.

Troy threw his head back. "U- upstairs," he said.

Chad pulled back and grabbed Troy's arm, pulling him along after him as he hurried up the stairs. As they entered his room, Troy managed to free his arm enough to remove his button down and pull his undershirt over his head.

He had barely pulled it off when Chad pinned him to the door, attacking his neck, throat and chest with his mouth and hands. He made a sizable mark on Troy's chest, just above his heart. He moved back up to Troy's neck before deciding to take a chance and pressed kisses up his jaw.

He hesitated only a moment before pressing his lips against Troy's. The younger boy gasped in surprise, giving Chad the opportunity to thrust his tongue into Troy's mouth, but made no move to push Chad away.

Chad kept their mouths locked together as he began walking them towards the bed. He turned, pressing Troy down, never breaking the kiss.

When he finally needed air, he pulled back, kissing back down Troy's jaw and going back to his chest, moving lower. He quickly unfastened the waistband of Troy's pants, pulling both jeans and boxers down at the same time.

"Chad," Troy moaned as Chad hovered over his erection.

Chad gave a wicked smirk and took his friend into his mouth, sucking. He stopped just as he felt Troy tense, and stood. Troy groaned and reached down with one hand to wrap around himself. Chad smacked his hand away, quickly pulling off his own pants before crawling up to straddle Troy's waist.

"I am going to fuck you so hard, you won't be able to walk straight for a week."

"Just do it."

"Hands and knees," he ordered, moving off so Troy could roll over.

Troy knelt in the middle of the bed, resting on his elbows with his ass in the air.

Chad knelt behind him, spitting into his hand and stroking himself a couple of times before lining up with Troy's entrance. He drove into his friend, earning another groan. He knew it hurt, but he also knew Troy liked it rough like that.

As he began thrusting in and out, he couldn't help but wish that it wasn't always just fucking with them. He didn't always want it to be hard and rough. Just once, he wished it could be slow and gentle.

But that wasn't the way it was with them. They were fuck buddies. Nothing more.

He could pretend, though. He could pretend that Troy loved him the way he loved Troy. Maybe someday.

He brought his mind back to the present and reached around Troy, taking the other boy in his hand, jerking him off to the same pace he was thrusting.

They came at the same time, both of them collapsing forward onto the bed. They lay there for a while, regaining their breath before Chad pulled out of Troy and rolled onto his back, staring up at the ceiling.

He hoped Troy wouldn't ask about the kiss. Not tonight, at least. He wouldn't be able to give a good answer.

He was surprised when Troy rolled over and nestled into his side, draping an arm across his waist. He waited for several minutes, but Troy didn't say or do anything else, so he assumed the other boy was asleep.

"I love you, Troy," Chad said into the darkness, wrapping his arm around his best friend. He had locked the door, so he had no problem quickly joining Troy in sleep, where he could dream that this was real, and not just an unconscious act on Troy's part.


	2. For Some Other Day

**Title:** For Some Other Day  
 **Summary:** Troy wakes up the morning after _Tomorrow Can Wait_ and wishes things could be different.  
 **Word Count:** 450  
 **Author's Note:** This is slightly more angsty than I originally planned. I'm not really sure where some of this came from. And I feel rather sorry for these boys. There's so much keeping them apart.  
Fae

* * *

For Some Other Day  
Troy woke up, slightly confused by the fact that his pillow was moving. He opened his eyes, surprised to see the dark arm that was draped over his stomach. A slight turn of his head revealed the fact that he was using his best friend's chest as a pillow.

Well, that was different. They didn't usually stay the night after fucking.

 _Although, they didn't usually kiss, either_ , he thought as he remembered the events leading up to the fucking.

Not that he was complaining, mind. It had been- nice.

More than nice, actually. He had imagined that moment hundreds of times and none of them had come close to matching the actual event.

The only thing that would have made it even better was if there was any chance that Chad could ever return the feelings Troy had for him.

Chad had been his best friend since they were in diapers. There was no one who knew him as well as the other boy. Not even his girlfriend.

His good mood faded slightly as he thought about Gabriella. He did care about the girl. She was everything he should want in a girl.

Actually, she was everything he _would_ want in a girl, if he hadn't fallen in love with his best friend somewhere along the line.

Yeah, he wouldn't be admitting that out loud any time soon, but he was willing to admit to himself.

He was in love with his best friend.

He wasn't sure when it had started. Probably somewhere around the same time their experimenting had started.

He loved the feel of Chad over him, in him, controlling him. He had so much pressure as East High's Golden Boy and even more as the coach's son.

It was nice to be able to just- let go for a while. Give someone else the reins and just enjoy the ride.

No, not someone.

Chad.

Just Chad.

There was no way he trusted anyone else with that kind of power over him. He had too much to lose if anyone ever found out.

He had taken enough flak from his dad with the whole theater thing. He really didn't need any more. To be honest, he wasn't even sure if he would survive any more.

He sighed and burrowed back into Chad's side. He'd take what he could get.

For now.

Things would be different once he got to college.

Maybe.

Or maybe they would stay the same.

He didn't know, but he'd enjoy what he had and cross that bridge when he came to it.

Hopefully the same way he had crossed all the other major bridges in his life: with his best friend by his side.


End file.
